


Welcome interruption

by totallyOOC



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyOOC/pseuds/totallyOOC
Summary: Charlie walks in on his two best friends beating off without him and feels left out
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Welcome interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Mac/Dennis if you want it to be.  
> I never know how to tag stuff so lmk if I missed anything  
> Obvious canon divergence also don't mind that

"You've been jacking off together?!" Charlie's way too loud and it is way too late at night for this. Dennis rubs his temples, agitated.  
  
"With **Mac**?!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!" Great. Now Mac is yelling too. His voice going an octave higher defensively.  
  
"With **Dennis**?!" Okay now Charlie's just listing the people in the room, trying to pick a fight with the both of them. Even so, Dennis can't help feeling offended at his outcry. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath.  
  
"How long has this been going on? Is this what you've been doing when you don't invite me to movie night? I thought we're a team! And what? You just-- just go behind my back meeting up in secret and--" gesturing wildly, Charlie starts to run out of words and steam. Anger stepping back for hurt. And he is hurt, weirdly enough. Walking in on them doing something so intimate he felt a sharp pain in his heart to be excluded from, what appears to be, a regular occurrence. That his very loud, very obnoxious, reaction proves exactly **why** he was excluded in the first place completely misses him.  
  
"Charlie!" Dennis extends his arm. He's still frowning in irritation. "If we let you join in," he casts a sideways glance to Mac, "are you gonna stop screaming at two in the goddamn morning?"  
  
Taken aback that his tantrum actually got him anywhere, Charlie lets his arms fall to his sides. He shrugs "Yeah, sure." and plops down on the far end of the couch. Lounging next to Dennis.  
  
Mac sighs heavily, tossing the pillow that he'd hurried to cover himself with when Charlie burst in aside. He tries to focus on the blurry images on the TV again, getting some of the firmness back that he lost during Charlies outburst. Dennis follows suit, eyeing their new companion suspiciously. Hoping that he'd keep his word and just _shut up_. He pulls his dick back out, trying to salvage his boner. Getting back into the scene playing out on their flatscreen, blocking out the heavy panting from Mac while he works himself back to fully erect. He leans back into the leather. Dragging his digits up and down the shaft. Listening to the woman on TV moan his name. Building a steady pace with his hand, Dennis lets his eyes slip shut. Remembering the night they're watching on the screen in higher definition than he could hope for from his shitty spy cam. Smiling, Dennis thinks back to the perfume she wore just for him. So different from the usual smell of cologne permeating the air surrounding Mac on their dinner nights. He strokes faster. The woman moans again and Dennis cracks his eyes not wanting to miss the expression on her face.  
  
"Charlie what the fuck?!"  
  
Dennis jumps in his seat, shooting an irritated glance over to Mac. And Charlie. Who's sitting between Macs legs on the floor. Oh? He raises his eyebrows in interest.  
  
"What dude?! I just want to see how you guys do it." _Oh?_  
  
"Do you have to be so close man? I can feel you breathing on my dick!" The woman on the screen is no longer important.  
  
Charlie grins mischievously. "Yeah? You feel that?" Mac yelps when he puffs a hot breath of air across the underside of his cock.  
  
"Dude, stop." But Mac doesn't sound very convincing with his gentle eyes fixed on Charlies lips and his hips inching forward on the couch, getting closer to the smug face between his thighs. Dennis leans in. Watches Charlie blow another gust of air on Macs dick just as he angles it forward on purpose, brushing against the tip of his nose. Charlie pulls back, laughing.  
  
"What was that bro!" he wipes his nose on the sleeve of his sweater.  
  
" **What!** You--- but you started it with--! And I--" too flustered for words, Mac huffs and slumps into the back of the couch.  
  
But Charlie's getting cute with it, leaning his arms on Macs thighs. "Were you aiming for my mouth?" he asks with a lopsided smile, biting his bottom lip. Mac furrows his brows and strokes his cock once, turning to Dennis. "No! Why would I-" He's surprised when he notices that he has Dennis' undivided attention. Still rubbing his dick at a slow pace. Mac stutters, momentarily forgetting where he is.  
  
And then Dennis' lips part and his eyes light up. Mac is about to stammer a question when he feels wet heat engulf the head of his cock, jumbling any words he wanted to get out into a shuddering moan.  
  
"Charlie! What the--" his head snaps back to where Charlie's sinking down on his shaft, swirling his tongue over the tip, eliciting a guttural groan and a sharp hiss from the other men. Macs eyes meet Dennis' at the noise. His heart beating faster when he finds a dark glint in the deep blue that he only knows when it's directed towards one of Dennis' conquests.  
  
"Holy shit, Charlie." Dennis' hand abandons his dick, running his fingers through the messy hair on Charlies head, who looks up at him through fluttering eyelashes. His pupils dark and hungry. _Fuck._  
  
"Yeah... just like that." The encouragements coupled with the overjoyed smirk on Dennis' face make Mac close his eyes and grit his teeth. His hands balling in the leather of the sofa. Brushing a strand of hair back from Charlies forehead, Dennis moves to get a steady grip on his head, pushing him further onto Macs cock. Ecstatic to find that Charlie doesn't have much of a gag reflex to speak of. Taking the remaining inches with ease until his lips touch Macs balls, who spreads his thighs further with another moan.  
  
Resisting the urge to thrust up into the tight heat of Charlies throat, Mac goes to press his head into the couch but hits warm muscle instead, and Dennis embraces him. Laying an arm across his shoulders to keep him by his chest. Macs head is swimming. The hands on his thighs start slapping them urgently. With a gasp Mac realizes that Dennis has been holding Charlie down on his dick and he can't breathe. Feeling the throat constrict around his dick as Charlie struggles to keep his jaw open. Finally, Dennis releases his hold, pulling him up by his hair. Macs dick slipping out of his mouth with a wet smack. Charlie gasps.  
  
"That's it, deep breaths.. Fuck, Charlie you're really good at this hm?"  
  
He just sways on his knees, shifting his tearshot eyes to Dennis. Giving him a dopey grin and the worlds smallest shrug. There's spit smeared across the beard below his lips. His face red from lack of oxygen.  
  
The sight sends a warm tingling sensation right to the base of Dennis' spine. In the blue light of the TV he's really starting to see the beauty in his, usually disgusting, friend.  
  
Brushing his thumb over Charlies forehead affectionately, he pushes him down to Macs lap again. "Get back on that dick baby.." the pet name slips out on instinct, and Dennis cringes at himself. But Charlie doesn't seem to mind, going back to work with fervor.  
  
"God, he looks good like that, doesn't he." Mac makes a pathetically horny noise at the combination of Dennis' voice and Charlies mouth. "Yeah he-- _fuck_ , he really does." He sounds wrecked. Leaning heavily on Dennis. "You hear that Charlie? How pretty you are on your knees? Sucking cock like you're starving?" A muffled sound escapes Charlies lips and Dennis notices his eyes roll up, a shudder running through him. The vibration around his shaft makes Mac groan, rolling his hips forward, the tip of his dick hitting the back of Charlies throat while Dennis holds him there.  
  
"Wow! Good job, you're really doing your best down there huh."  
  
Charlie hums.  
  
"Yeah, you better." Dennis rubs Macs shoulder with one hand, guiding Charlie into a steady rhythm with the other. Watching the satisfied expression on his best friends face while bobbing up and down, Mac lets his inhibitions falter, reaching out to lay his own hand on Charlies cheek. Resting it there while Dennis roughly directs him to deepthroat Mac on every thrust.  
  
"Christ Charlie you-fuck that's so- I missed that-- please-" He's just rambling half finished nonsense into the crook of Dennis' neck, but the man behind him picks them apart, overjoyed to have his suspicions confirmed.  
  
"Charlie! You've done this before? Is that why you're so pissed we didn't invite you to beat off with us?" he tugs Charlies hair, "Were you hoping to get into Macs pants again?" Charlie looks up at him sheepishly. "Well no wonder you're so good at this, you're probably going around handing out blowjobs to anyone that asks." Flushing further, Charlie averts his eyes. Removing his hands from Macs thighs. Dennis' hand holding him still, keeping the tip of Macs dick on his tongue.  
  
"Did you hear that though? He missed that hot mouth of yours. Doesn't that make you happy?" It does, actually. And Charlie has to hold back a moan while adjusting his own erection through his jeans. Squeezing his eyes shut he sucks harder on Macs tip, pressing his tongue on the underside of his dick. Savoring the groans and pants he gets in response.  
  
Macs fingers twitch on the side of his face. It's a small tell but one that Charlie recognizes instantly, his eyes snapping open to watch Macs jaw hang slack against Dennis' collarbone, brows knit in a slight frown. Charlie sinks down again, uncaring that Dennis' hand almost slips from his head, ripping out some of his hair. Confused for a moment by the sudden change in behavior, Dennis lets go of him entirely. His neglected dick throbbing when Mac cums down Charlies throat with a shout, digging his fingers into the smaller mans cheek and the front of Dennis' shirt.  
  
"Fuck! Charlie did you just swallow that?"  
  
A low hum from between Macs thighs tells him that yes, Charlie did just swallow that. _Holy shit._  
  
Dennis places his hand back on Charlies head as he catches his breath. Rubbing circles into his scalp while he holds Macs softening cock in his mouth. Only pulling back once Mac starts whining and softly hitting the side of his face.  
  
"How long has this been going on Mac?"  
  
Dazed, Mac has trouble comprehending the question. Cracking his eyes to see Charlie crawl over to sit between Dennis' thighs next.  
  
"When'd you notice our friends talent for sucking dick?"  
  
Charlie's licking a long stripe up the side of Dennis' cock. Mac watches the familiar maneuvers absently.  
  
"Uh... I dunno when you were in college I guess-"  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"We were just bored and like Idunnowe--" He trails off, slurring his words into the comfortable warmth of Dennis' chest, who bites his lips. Letting his head fall back.  
  
"I can't believe i missed out on this!" Carding his fingers through Charlies hair, he gives him a stern glare.  
  
"I gotta say I'm kinda hurt you'd exclude me from this to be honest." Annoyed to have this turned around on him, Charlie takes more of Dennis' dick in his mouth apologetically. "Fuck-- on the other hand, I'm very glad you decided to finally share with the class, Charlie." He feels Charlie swallow around him, soft tongue rubbing against a vein. "Oh yeah.." The rumble under Macs cheek wakes him up a bit. Loosening his grasp on Dennis' shirt, he runs his hand up the sculpted torso to his pec, squeezing gently at the same time that Charlie takes the entire length of Dennis' dick down his throat, the combined sensations drawing a long moan out of him.  
  
" **Jesus** fuck-- I don't know why you keep complaining about never getting any, Mac," Dennis tightens his hold on Charlies head and raises his hips, fucking into the inviting heat, "when you've got this guy right here. Literally drooling over your dick." Charlie moans, thankful that he has to do less work with Dennis thrusting into him on his own. Just running his tongue along the head, salty precum mixing with his saliva. He palms the front of his jeans, struggling to breathe at the pace Dennis is setting, until he's roughly yanked back.  
  
"God-- get up here Charlie."  
  
Pushing Mac away, Dennis reaches down to grab Charlies hoodie. He rises on wobbly knees, allowing Dennis to hoist him up into his lap. He wipes his mouth on his sleeve, steadying himself on Dennis' chest. Mac crosses his arms, pouting about being cast aside. He settles on watching Dennis make quick work of Charlies zipper, freeing his erection. Charlie gasps into his forearm and Dennis grins. The light from the TV reflecting on his teeth. "You're so hot like this." Dennis' hands come up to frame his hips. Pulling him in so their dicks are flush.  
  
Mac huffs. Jealous about the special treatment. But the other two ignore him completely, Dennis fitting his hand around both of their cocks at once, using Charlies spit as lube, and Charlie just whimpering into the touch. Leaning forward with his arms draped around Dennis' neck. Burying his face in the crook of his elbow, muffling the sounds tumbling from his mouth.  
  
Who knew that Charlie would be what Dennis has been missing during his sessions with Mac?  
  
Letting the sexual tension between them stew in silence was fun but not nearly as fun as rutting up against Charlies soft body. Each stroke of his hand rewarding him with a new quiet curse and breathy groan next to his ear.  
  
"Fuck, are you that hard just from sucking us off baby?" This time it's not a mistake, and his beliefs are confirmed when Charlie shifts his weight, grinding down with a high pitched moan. Dennis playfully bites Charlies earlobe, curling his arm around the other mans waist. "You like that?" He holds him close while swirling his thumb across their heads, spreading the precum there. "Shit baby you're so wet--" Now he's laying it on a bit thick, but he feels Charlies hips stutter against his accompanied by a desperate whine, which tells him all he needs to know. Taking a deep breath Dennis swears he can feel the others heartbeat pulse through his dick. Hands grabbing his back, hugging tight in a way that Mac almost feels from muscle memory. And he thinks he should let Dennis know, nudging his side.  
  
"He's about to bust dude."  
  
Dennis doesn't question the remark, just picks up the pace. Uttering into Charlies neck, "You gonna cum baby?" pressing a kiss to the warm flesh, feeling him tense up, hips squirming in Dennis' hold, Charlie cries out. Spilling over Dennis' fingers and shirt in hot spurts, he melts against him. Nuzzling his neck while he lets go of Charlies dick, following not long after with a strangled moan, his own cum joining Charlies on the fabric over his stomach. They're still holding each other, Dennis' arm wrapped around Charlies waist.  
  
Mac clears his throat. Hands folded in his lap, looking straight ahead at the wall above the TV. The tape is over.  
  
"So, is this gonna be like... a regular thing or--?"  
  
Charlie moves to get off Dennis' thighs, but his arm is in the way.  
  
"Because I kinda liked it better when it was just me and Dennis." Dennis rolls his eyes. Like he didn't just witness Mac get the hottest blowjob in his life. "Why don't we let Charlie decide?" He gives Charlie a pat on the back.  
  
"I kinda--" his voice is hoarse and he coughs in embarrassment, "I dunno Mac I really liked that..." He looks over to Mac, who's staring daggers into his skull. "Plus you like, said you missed it so--" he grins slyly, Dennis stifles a laugh.  
  
They watch Macs face turn beet red, glaring at the wall again.  
  
"Fine!"

**Author's Note:**

> I plead guilty of writing crimes your honor I keep opening and ending shit with dialogue


End file.
